Coruscant High
by jamgirl12
Summary: Jagged Fel is a new kid in school. He doesn't know anyone, or anything about growing up in Coruscant. He is taken by the beauty of a beautiful goddess with a mean soul and you know the rest. These are the adventures at Coruscant High.
1. Chapter 1

Coruscant High

I have seen this be done a lot and I wanted to take a crack at it.

Characters: Jaina, Jag, Tenel Ka, Jacen, Lowie, Zekk, Luke, Mara, Raynar, Wynssa, Kyp, Tionne and others.

Genre: friendship, family

This is an AU fic in a world just like ours.

Chapter One: New Kid in Town

Jagged Fel sat in the parking lot of Coruscant High thinking about what his first day of school would be like. He was sixteen and about to enter Junior Year. Things were different here in Coruscant, much different than what they were in Csilla. First of all, it wasn't cold like in Csilla. Second, the people had totally different attitudes. His sister, Wynssa Fel, was very excited to come to Coruscant. She always wanted to live there and become famous like her mother once had or something like that. Jag sighed and exited his car and entered the school ready to conquer.

On his way Jag got cornered by a very pretty and stylish blonde. She wore a plaid skirt with shades of black and blue and a black and white dress shirt styled for women. Her shoes were black and her hair was wavy reaching down to her mid back.

"Hi, I'm Anastazia. Anastazia Shirley, but you can call me Anne or Anna just like my friends would, if I had any."

"Hi," Jag said nervously, " I'm Jagged Fel but please call me Jag."

" Welcome to Coruscant High, I'm to be your guide so here is your class schedule and look you have all your classes with me except for English. So see I will be here to guide you and you help you around the school." Jag was quite surprised at her declaration of not having any friends she looked like a girl who was super popular and had lots of friends. _I wonder why she hasn't any friends. I guess I'll just find out lat-_

His thought was cut off by the front doors opening to reveal three persons walking in a very coordinated fashion. The one on the right was a male. He had short chocolate brown hair and a deep mix of chocolate and hazel in his eyes. He wasn't tall nor was he short but somewhere in between. He was wearing khaki pants with a simple white dress shirt and black shoes. The one on the left was a tall female. She had long flowing gold-red hair reaching her back. She was decked out in in a black pants with a green tank top and a black jacket . Her shoes were regular, a simple black sandals which matched her jacket. The one in the middle was to die for. She had a similar shaped face as the male and the same colour hair, only hers was even longer than the red haired one. Her hair was curly at the ends and surpassed her back down to her waist. She had the same eyes as the male, no difference could be seen from their eyes. She was wearing a similar shirt to that of her look-alike male only it was one made for females. She wore a black and blue plaid skirt as long down to her mid thighs and her shoes were black with long full white socks reaching her knees. She was very short but her beauty was astonishing. Jag marveled at her beauty and could only wonder why Anna wasn't hanging out with them. _She sure dresses like them, _he thought. Anna seemed to notice his staring at them and put on a face of disgust

" You should stay away from them. They are your typical mean popular kids. The red head, that's Tenel Ka Djo, she is a crowned princess of some country in Europe called 'Hapes'. The male, that's Jacen Solo. He isn't mean like the other two but he sure hangs out with them."

" Why?" Jag asked.

" Because the one in the middle is Jaina Solo, his twin sister. They are both the Chief Of State's children along with their brother, Anakin, whose a year below them. Anyway, Jaina is like God here so everyone calls her Goddess. She is mean, miserable and bossy, and a total bitch too.

" Wow, but she's gorgeous though."

" Don't let the looks fool you, she is a horrible soul. She has more followers but I will show you them in time. Come on we have a Biology class to get to. Our teacher is Mr. Solusar. Do not mess with him. He is a very strict teacher. Never forget his assignments." she said as they walked into the classroom. They sat beside each other only for Mr. Solusar to come in and move around the class. Jag had to sit beside Jacen, the nice twin, while Anna had to sit in front of Jaina, the mean twin.

" Okay everyone get out your textbooks and turn to page fifty seven. Today we shall be doing Body Systems starting with the

Digestive System. Now-" That's all Jag had heard before the twin had touched him on the shoulder and started conversation

" Hi, I'm Jacen Solo, You must be new if I don't know you but that's fine. What's your name.

" Um, I am Jag Fel, I'm from Csilla."

" What's that? Anyway, listen this school is tough, you'll need a guy like me whose been through it all to help you around"

" Don't worry, I already have someone to-"

" Jagged Fel," Mr. Solusar said looking down at his register, " is there a Jagged Fel here?" he said and then looked up

" I'm Jagged," Jag replied.

" Good, now what is another name for the esophagus?"

" The gullet sir," Jag replied without hesitation.

" That's correct Fel, now-"

" Now that Mr. Solusar is finished blabbing let's get back to our conversation. Now, whose your guide then?" Jacen asked.

" Oh just Anna Shirley."

" No, no, no, no, no, not after what she did last year. No way don't talk to her."

" Why what did she-"

" Mr. Fel, I advise that you pay attention in my class. I see your new so I won't give you a detention but next time I shall, so please look ahead." Mr. Solusar said, then continued teaching, leaving Jag now wondering what Anna did that was so bad. His thoughts were cut off by a scream and a crash. He turned to see Anna and her desk toppled over on the ground and looked to see a Miss Jaina Solo smiling wickedly. Mr. Solusar then said, " Anna go to the office now. There shall be no horseplay or distractions in my class." Anna then got up and went to the office with a sad look on her face. Jag then thought what could have happened then remembered about Jaina Solo's wicked smile and suddenly knew the answer. He then decided to pay attention to the last few minutes of the class. Soon enough the bell rang and everyone shuffled out except for Jag and Jaina. Mr. Solusar left and Jag got up to talk to Jaina.

" Why did you do that to Anna?" He demanded.

" Do what now, new kid?," her voice was tempting and seducting and Jag couldn't help but be drawn into her voice. He snapped himself out of it and said, " Don't play dumb with me. It was just a question."

" Fine, I toppled over her desk and got her into trouble. Do you have a problem with this, new kid?"

" Yes I do. Why did you do it?"

" Who turned you into a crime scene investigator. Listen chump I do what I like when I like. Got it. No questions asked. 'Kay?" she said then got up and left the classroom leaving a dumbfounded Jag to just stare and watch.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jagged Fel tried to take his mind of Jaina Solo, but it was futile. As he walked to his class all he could hear was her voice , her sweet seductive voice. All he could see was her beautiful face everywhere he looked. He finally found himself at chemistry class with Mrs. Solusar. She wasn't as strict as her husband but never the less still a firm and rigid teacher. He went in and took a seat at the table Anna was sitting at and began to talk to her.

" Hey, aren't you really upset about what she did?"

" Listen Jag, it's complicated. I couldn't do anything about it but don't ask. I'll be fine. So , how you liking the school?" she asked and that wonderful smile of hers returned. He could melt into that smile but as he was thinking about Anna's smile he just couldn't stop remembering Jaina Solo's smile. Anna's smile now forgotten, Jaina's in his head taunting him as he answered, " Oh everything is just fine. Nothing special has occurred. Things here are just so different than what they are on Csilla," and with that he sighed remembering his home.

Mrs. Solusar then spoke up, " Jaina Solo, you are in the group with Tenel Ka Djo and Jagged Fel. Now you three start your assignment. Anastazia Shirley, you are in the group with Jacen Solo and Zekk."

" Whose Zekk?" Jag said as they both packed up.

" He is this guy who is obsessed with Jaina. Totally in love with her. Just don't talk about Jaina in front of him or he will kill you. He has issues," she said as she got up to go to her group. He went to Jaina and Tenel Ka and sat down with them.

" Well, well, well, look who has come to join us," Jaina said.

Tenel Ka then said, " Yes well, guess what? We are not doing any of the work here so you better get started," she said with a smile.

" No way, I am not doing this work and letting you put your name on it. So you either help me and pass or don't help me and fail. Your choice."

" Why you little maggot, you shouldn't mess with flies, 'cause we'll eat you alive," she said so harshly while Jaina sat back and grinned. Now another thing Jag couldn't get out his head: Jaina's grin.

" Well you may be a fly, but I am definitely not a maggot." Jaina then clapped her hands slowly and crossed her legs," You guys are surely amusing. TK, I don't know about you but I am going to participate. I wouldn't want poor new kid here to fail on my behalf" she said while rubbing Jag shoulder seductively. Her touch was certainly soothing but he had to be in control here.

And so Jaina, Tenel Ka and Jag worked on the experiment and of course got an A.

" See TK, that wasn't so bad," Jaina said and turned to Jag, " So new kid, how's the school treating you?"

" Fine I guess," he replied

" Good, you know new kid, your not so bad after all. I thought even an hour with Anna would make you all lame but you cool I guess," she said with a shrug.

" Listen, you guys need to stop being mean to Anna, she is a-"

" After what she did? No way! She's a little bitch with long claws just waiting to scratch you all the way down your back, but you wouldn't know your a new kid after all," she said before getting up and leaving the classroom with Tenel Ka following her. Jag was really confused now so during her lunch he went to find jacen to see if he could get some information out of him.

" Listen Jag, I don't wanna be a gossiper and we aren't to talk bout it, but I'm telling you, stay away from Anna. She won't bring you any good," he said as he stormed off to his table. Jag sighed and sat at the table with Anna.

" Look there," she pointed at the table with Tenel Ka and the twins, "Those are her followers. The blonde is Tahiri Veila she and their little brother Anakin- right there- are so together. That is Raynar Thul. He is a super rich kid and totally snobbish. The twins hate him but still hang with him. That is Lowbacca, they call him Lowie. His dad is best friends with their dad so they are close. And you already know Tenel Ka, Jacen and The big bad bitch. Stay away from them all."

" What about the tall one, Zekk?"

" As I said Zekk is in love with her. They used to be close friends but after what he did last year there is no way they would talk to him again." Jag was surprised as to how much Anna talked in a fashion like Jaina. It was disturbing, and what could ever have happened last year. He was about to ask when Anna got up and left quickly leaving Jag at the table alone.

* * *

><p>Jag was surprised when Jacen Solo walked up to him and invited him to his table and he was even more surprised when he accepted. When they arrived they introduced themselves and he did the same. He just listened to them talk and was surprised as to how much they gossiped and bad mouthed people. Jaina Solo would add in a mean comment every now and again but otherwise kept her mouth shut.<p>

"Hey new kid, where's your girlfriend?" Jaina said teasingly.

" She is not not my girlfriend," he replied bitterly

" But you'd like her to be," she teased

" No, yes , wait," he stuttered

" It's okay Fel we all have our crushes, I'm just playing with you," she smiled at him. Her smile was genuine and beautiful. He was very busy getting drawn into those chocolate-hazel eyes when she quickly turned away and added in one of her comments, " Yeah and Anna's the number one bitch on our bitch list." They all nodded and put her down on their list. _Wait, their bitch list? You have got to be kidding me, _he thought.

" Shes not that much a bitch guys," Jacen chimed in only to be sent glares all around the table. Jag figured he was scared why he jumped up and shouted, " Didn't let me finish, she is completely a bitch! Yeah!" and then sat back down shameful of his words. Jag got up and excused himself. He couldn't sit here and listen to them bad mouth Anna, after all everyone knew Jaina was the biggest bitch, right?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The last class of the day was English, with Mr. Horn. Jag reached the class last and had to sit in front of Jaina. While Mr. horn was teaching, Jaina was seductively running her fingers through his hair and he just couldn't tell her to stop. It felt too good and he heard Jaina laugh form behind. She then moved closer behind him and whispered in his ear, " I thought you liked Anna, but it seems you want me," she said and then licked his ear. She quickly sat back down and Jag slowly turned around to see her smiling face. He turned back around thinking about what just happened and for the rest of the class all he could think about was Jaina's voice and the lick to his ear that accompanied it.

* * *

><p>After school he sat beside Anna at a bench. He then said, " Want a ride home?"<p>

" Sure and thanks," she replied. So they waited for Jag's sister, Wyn, to come and then they drove off

" So is this your girlfriend, Jag?" Wyn asked.

"No, she is just a friend," Jag replied sternly.

" Oooooh burn! Anyway, there is this guy I'm falling for," she said in a sing song voice, " mmmhmmm and he is so fine. His name is Anakin Solo."

" Well he's got a girlfriend so oh well," Anna chimed in.

" Oooh, more fun for me," Wyn replied before putting her earphones in her ear and proceeded to listen to music.

" There's no point in arguing with Wyn," Jag said as he drove to his house to drop off Wyn. Well, say what you like but Jag's house was magnificent, it was large and Anna begged for a tour. He showed her around the many rooms, the kitchen, living room, dining room and so on. Then she got a tour of outside. The tour entailed the large yard, the beautiful pool and the small but luxurious gym. There was also a tennis court and a garage filled with about seven cars excluding Jag's.

" Wow your house is awesome. Your a rich kid"

" Yeah so, come on you need to get home." They left for Anna's house and when they reached they said their goodbyes and Anna walked into her house. Jag sat in his car thinking about his first day of school and what he was going to do about Jaina Solo and her oh so tempting ways.

* * *

><p>The next day, Jag drove off for school. He went to classes and sat with Anna doing all while thinking of Jaina in English class. Everywhere he went, Jaina, everywhere he looked, Jaina, everything he heard, Jaina. It was all about her, so when English class came again he just couldn't wait to see what she was going to do today. He made sure to sit beside her and luckily Mr. Horn was out sick for today so it was just Jaina and him because none of her followers were in this class. He looked towards Jaina and smiled.<p>

" Do you want to do something naughty," she said.

" Yes!" he said quickly without thinking. They were at the back of the class to the left and Jaina looked around before hopping into his lap and looking up into his face. Jag couldn't believe his luck but here was Jaina Solo in his lap looking at him seductively. He was about to say something when Zekk walked towards them with an angry face and said, " Well look where the whore is now. In someone's lap. What a surprise"

" Get out of here you perve, before I sucker punch you out of here."

Jag was silent, not wanting to cause any conflict.

" You slut!" he said as he dragged her from Jag's lap and onto the floor before he ran off nowhere to be found. I was so shocked, I had no idea what to do, so I got up and helped Jaina off the floor. She quickly picked up her stuff and ran out the classroom with an angry look on her face, a look determined for revenge.

* * *

><p>After the class, Jag went looking for Jaina with no success. At lunch he didn't see her at her usual table so he sat beside Anna and told her of the events of today's English class. To think all Anna could say was this, " Well the bitch deserved it, these things come to people like her. And she is so totally a whore." Jag couldn't believe his ears. Here was his friend who he thought to be oh so nice but her she was saying that Jaina Solo deserved to be called a whore and slut and to be assaulted. It was unbelievable.<p>

" How could you say that. What did she ever do to you?"

" She is a total bitch, Jag. She so deserved it and she really deserved what should of come to her last year." Jag couldn't take it anymore of this talk of events of last year. He exploded, " What the hell happened last year!"

" Well, Jag! Jaina was being a slut and she knew of Zekk's feelings for her and she seduced him just like you, except Zekk's crazy. So at the Christmas party Zekk got drunk and she was seducing him as always and he tried to rape her! If it wasn't for Lowie and Jacen it would have worked! And it should have!" Jag so couldn't believe what he was hearing. No one deserves that. Anna was clearly crazy and he wanted to know why she hates Jaina so much, but she was gone and out of the cafeteria leaving Jag stunned at her revelation.

* * *

><p>So after lunch, Jag caught up with Jacen and said, " I know what happened last year, but why do Anna and Jaina hate each other so much?"<p>

" How did you find out? Did Anna tell you?"

" It doesnt matter, why?

" Well there was this guy named Wes Janson. He is in Senior year now. Last year Anna liked him and she found Jaina kissing him. She got upset and told Zekk that Jaina wanted to sleep with him and kept telling him that's why she kept seducing him- I know Jaina's crazy- and at that party she drugged Zekk's drink and he got all high and you know the rest. Tenel Ka beat the crap out of Anna until she confessed, then when Jaina found out, she hurt Anna so badly that she was in the hospital for three months."

" So why would Anna do that just because Jaina was with a guy she liked?"

" Because she and Jaina were once best friends.


End file.
